Cualquiera puede cocinar
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: El antiguo discípulo de Gusteau murió y re-encarnó en una rata. ¿Pero cuál fue su trágica historia siendo humano? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Anton Ego en ésto? La vida de un cocinero que se debatió entre lo personal y lo laboral. Siendo rata lo hizo bien, siendo humano; no. Advertencias: Slash (relación chicoxchico). Muerte de un personaje.


_**Cualquiera puede cocinar  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Ratatouille y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Disney Pixar y sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Advertencias: Slash (relación chicoxchico) Si no te gusta el género, abstente de leer. No me hago responsable por posibles traumas (?)**_

* * *

Remy entrelazó sus manos con nerviosismo. Tragó saliva y miró a sus compañeros.

-De acuerdo, chicos, esto ha sido todo por hoy. Cumplimos con nuestro objetivo de brindar calidad en nuestro servicio del diario. Les deseo buenas noches.

Ellos no hicieron nada más que recibir las palabras que cada noche vociferaba, desde el día en que abrió su propio restaurante, y se retiraron. Ésa era la rutina de cada noche, al finalizar el horario de trabajo.

Remy es un cocinero novato, pero con talento. Gusteau fue su maestro, y él se siente orgulloso de eso. Ése hombre con talento innato para crear platillos exquisitos le dio la oportunidad de ser su discípulo para explotar su potencial al máximo.

Tal vez Rémy suele caer en la arrogancia, pero es difícil no hacerlo cuando tienes talento y una buena referencia de tu parte.

Y aunque tiene una vida que podría tacharse de perfecta, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas para el chef novato. Tenía un secreto que, de revelarlo al mundo, pondría en duda no sólo su reputación y prestigio como chef, si no que también podría ganarse el rechazo de muchos debido a cuestiones personales.

Porque claro, nadie, absolutamente nadie iba a aceptar que Anton Ego, aquel crítico de comida tan afamado y célebre por sus reseñas crueles, despectivas y quita oportunidades, le había dado el buen visto a su trabajo; al mismo tiempo que resultaba ser su amante.

Era un escenario que podía dejar volar la imaginación de muchos. La prensa lo comería vivo y Ego perdería su credibilidad como crítico.

Era una dura realidad la que debía afrontar. Jamás podría hacerse público. O ambos pagarían las consecuencias por toda su vida.

Esa noche, al ingresar a su departamento, lo primero que pudo divisar fue la silueta de una silla frente a la ventana. Una mano yacía estirada en el reposa-brazos, mientras agitaba sutilmente una copa de vino.

Se acercó hacía él y recargó los brazos en el respaldo de la silla, sin perturbar la paz que reinaba en el lugar. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron el cabello de Ego, mientras él seguía leyendo.

-Llegas tarde. -fue lo único que salió de la boca del hombre, sin despegar la vista de su lectura. Remy sonrió, sin dejar de enredar los dedos en sus cabellos.

-Bueno, no me la has puesto fácil. Desde tu reseña de mi restaurante, muchos críticos se han animado a ir y probar mis platillos.

Sonrió recordando la primera vez que vio a Anton Ego en persona. Se había enterado por parte del camarero de su presencia, y de cómo había pedido hablar con el chef. Se acercó nervioso, con el mesero a su lado. Al verlo, se perdió. No pudo apartar sus ojos de los de él por mucho rato. Y cuando reaccionó, se posaron en sus labios. Se movían con gracia y lentitud, mientras se curvaban hacía arriba.

Nunca antes había experimentado esa sensación de tener la boca seca y sentir algo revoloteando en su estómago. Inmovilizado, sonrió de manera inconsciente.

-¿Me está escuchando, chef? -cuestionó el crítico, cuando lo descubrió. Remy asintió vigorosamente, mientras sonreía.

-S-Sí, sí. Estoy bien. Es un gran honor tenerlo aquí. -sonrió emocionado.

La media sonrisa de Ego lo deslumbró. Tenía pinta de ser un hombre muy terrorífico a simple vista, pero él intuía que en el fondo había algo más resplandeciente y cálido.

-Mis felicitaciones, chef.

De ahí nació su pequeña obsesión por Anton Ego. Y los encuentros, cómo si fuera obra del destino, fueron frecuentes. En Exposiciones de Arte Culinario dónde se invitaban a las grandes figuras de la gastronomía, así como a diversos críticos para que los novatos pudieran apreciarlo en todo su esplendor. En eventos de ésa índole le vio, muchas veces. Y le fascinaba su manera de caminar sin titubear y de atemorizar fácilmente a la mayoría de la gente.

Y poco a poco, el amor se formó. Al igual que un platillo cuya preparación es cuidadosa y con cada minuto contado. Detalle a detalle, para formar algo espléndido y maravilloso.

Amaba a Ego tanto como a la cocina. Y con ambos en su vida, se sentía pleno y completo.

-Te llegó esto. -le tendió un libro, en cuya portada aparecía Gusteau sonriendo, y su lema: "Cualquiera puede cocinar".

Su sonrisa se amplió y abrió el ejemplar. Adentro había una pequeña dedicatoria de Gusteau para él.

"_Querido Remy, muchas felicidades por tu recién adquirida cuarta estrella._

_Me siento infinitamente orgulloso y honrado de haber sido tu mentor. El sentimiento es tal, que solamente podría representarlo mediante la cocina. Esa pasión que tú, yo y muchos más artistas compartimos._

_Recuerda siempre mirar al frente. Y no olvides mi lema, con el que te desarrollaste como mi aprendiz. 'Cualquiera puede cocinar'._

_Atte: Gusteau."_

Lo cerró, con la felicidad emanando por cada poro de su cuerpo. Lo abrazó contra sí. Y escuchó un bufido de burla. Miró a su pareja, quien lo miraba con una ceja arqueada y los brazos cruzados. Había dejado la copa en una mesita cercana a la silla donde estaba.

-¿_Cualquiera puede cocinar_? Debe ser una broma.

-Aunque no lo creas, es verdad. -sonrió.

Sabía que Ego replicaría, así que antes de eso lo tomó del mentón y depositó un casto beso en sus labios. Estaban ligeramente húmedos por el vino, lo cual lo incitó a morder el inferior. El otro respondió ante ello tomándolo de la cintura. Se estiró cuán largo era, y besó con ternura los labios de su amante.

-Remy. -con la punta de su alargada nariz acarició la mejilla del más joven. Este sonrió ante el tacto, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmesí. Anton Ego sonrió mientras depositaba suaves besos en su rostro, marcando un camino desde su barbilla hasta su oído. -Te adoro. -susurró.

Se estremeció y sonrió, ocultándose en el cuello de Ego. Pero éste continuó hablando.

-Y porque te adoro... no quiero que caigas en ideales superficiales y vacíos de lógica. -finalizó, estrechándolo más contra sí.

Remy negó con la cabeza.

-Te equivocas, en verdad. Si tan sólo le dieras una oportunidad, podrías entenderlo. -aseguró mirándolo a los ojos. El ceño de Ego se frunció, al igual que sus labios.

-Jamás entenderé algo tan ridículo como eso.

Remy intentó no tocar el tema nunca más, pero Ego le pedía frecuentemente que se deshiciera de ése libro. Cuando él se negaba a hacerlo éste se cruzaba de brazos ofendido y se retiraba.

Y la tensión y las discusiones iban en aumento.

-¡Eres un excelente chef con un lema demasiado patético, Remy!

-No digas eso Anton. No porque no logres comprender algo significa que es basura.

Ego negó con la cabeza.

-Es sólo una idiotez. Gusteau es solamente un soñador que se jacta de tener la verdad en la boca, pero no dice más que ridiculeces sin sentido ni valor.

-Yo creo que el único ridículo con frases sin sentido ni valor eres tú, Ego. -siseó.

Ego abrió los ojos sorprendido. Pero rápidamente reaccionó ante las palabras. Remy no parecía muy contento con lo que él mismo había dicho, pero tampoco daba muestras de querer rendirse. Menos aún cuando la discusión por el mismo tema se había alargado tanto.

-Estás escogiendo su tonto lema por encima de mí. -afirmó con frialdad. El aludido no hizo nada. No lo afirmó, pero tampoco se molestó en negarlo. Simplemente se quedó ahí, de pie, frustrado porque el panorama no pintaba demasiado bien.

-Muy bien; por primera vez entiendo algo. -murmuró. Pasó de largo y terminó su copa de vino. Miró hacía el exterior, con aparente tranquilidad, pero emanando un aura que asfixiaba a Remy. -Esto se terminó.

El cuerpo de Remy empezó a perder calor corporal. Su corazón latía frenético, como si estuviera en un momento decisivo en su vida.

Y así era.

-No creo poder soportar más a un grandioso artista cuya inspiración es algo tan ilógico. -depositó la copa en la mesa y miró a los ojos de Remy. Éste, por el impacto, no se movía.

-Anton, yo...

-No, no, no. -levantó una mano para silenciarlo a tiempo. -Lo has dejado muy en claro. De ahora en adelante, cada uno tomará su camino.

Ego se acercó y miró fijamente a los ojos a Remy. Éste estaba aturdido.

-Ha sido un placer, chef. -dijo, envolviendo la mano del aludido con la suya. Depositó un pequeño objeto en ella y rompió el contacto visual, justo cuando las lágrimas empezaron a aparecer en los ojos de Remy.

El portazo fue lo que le indicó que Ego había salido de su vida. Y el anillo abandonado en su palma no fue si no más que una daga más para su corazón.

Los meses pasaron, pero él ya se consideraba muerto. En la cocina ya no trabajaba con la misma pasión. Ya no ofrecía en cada platillo la dedicación como para jactarse de ser el sucesor de Gusteau.

Los periódicos se amontonaban en su habitación. Por el suelo y adornando las paredes; los artículos de Anton Ego. Críticas más crueles que nunca. Ego logró desprestigiar a más de cinco restaurantes y pisotear las oportunidades de otros diez que recién se abrían al público. Verlo le hacía formar una amarga sonrisa.

Anton Ego continuaba con su vida, solamente que con la tinta más afilada y venenosa que nunca. Y él, en cambio, estaba a nada de quedarse en la ruina. El alcohol era su nuevo compañero nocturno.

No tenía remedio.

Le parecía increíble cómo su vida tan perfecta se fue al caño por un tonto lema. _Cualquiera puede cocinar. _

Seguía sin darle crédito a los pensamientos de Ego, pero se arrepentía enormemente de estar pudriéndose en vida.

Un día, mientras daba órdenes a los cocineros, la emoción invadió su restaurante. Anton Ego entró por la puerta principal, siendo guiado por un camarero hasta una mesa cercana a la cocina.

-Ha dicho que quiere lo mejor de ti. -dijo el camarero cuando regresó a la cocina tras pedir su orden.

Remy sonrió con melancolía. Sabía de un platillo que le encantaba a Ego. Uno que le haría más humano en ése momento.

Le sirvió Ratatouille.

Miró por la pequeña ventana. Con elegancia se llevaba el bocado a la boca y lo masticaba, saboreándolo y disfrutándolo cómo sólo Anton Ego sabía hacer. Sorbió de su copa el mejor vino que tenían y continuó con su platillo.

Él lo supo de momento a fin. No porque haya perdido el toque, si no porque simplemente Ego era testarudo como él solo. Perdió, y seguro mañana vería una crítica que sería el último clavo de su tumba.

Tan sólo esperó. Y a la mañana siguiente, sin falta como desde hacia seis meses, compró el periódico para ver la crítica de Anton Ego, quien parecía más feroz y despiadado que nunca. Se saltó una introducción, para pasar al filo de la lanza.

"_En antaño me vanaglorié de haber encontrado al novicio más talentoso de toda Francia. Ahora, lamento retractarme de mis palabras. Me parece lamentable que alguien con semejante don haya caído tan bajo. _

_Aunque realmente no es de sorprenderse, si tenemos en cuenta el lema que lleva con orgullo en la frente. Si el chef piensa que 'Cualquiera puede cocinar', no se puede esperar que perdure su legado. _

_Francamente, debería pensar en servir a las ratas y no a las personas que invierten su dinero para obtener un servicio mínimamente aceptable._

_Ahora que lo pienso, ¿es usted un chef o una miserable rata?"_

Y ahí estaba.

Arrugó el papel y lo lanzó al piso. Se llevó la mano al cabello que había descuidado durante tanto tiempo y lanzó un quejido de dolor. Estaba destrozado. Ahora sí.

-Una rata... -murmuró mientras caminaba tambaleándose por las calles. Seguía su camino sin molestarse en ver a su alrededor. Aunque de todos modos ya estaba muerto. No tenía futuro. Y fue mejor cómo terminó, con un auto arrollándolo violentamente.

Remy cerró los ojos. Él pensó que llegaría a morir en su departamento, y que el mundo no se enteraría si no hasta que la descomposición de su cuerpo alertara a los vecinos. Pero era mejor así, en la calle. Humillado.

Se dijo a sí mismo, con humildad, que en otra vida tal vez la vida le sonreiría.

Sus párpados se cerraron con pesadez, mientras los gritos y la alarma se hacía presente. Un segundo después, todo cambió. En lugar de tensión y horror pudo percibir emoción. Alegría. Abrió los ojos pero la luz le cegó. Chilló.

-Mi querido... -una dulce voz murmuró. Y un par de brazos cálidos lo acogieron. -Ya estás en casa.

Intentó de nuevo, pero sus ojos parecían no poder acostumbrarse. Olfateó, como solía hacer con los ingredientes para cocinar. Se había ganado fama por su extraña manera de crear con su instinto de olfato.

Una risa cantarina inundó sus oídos.

-Te llamaremos Remy, cómo ese cocinero famoso.

¿Remy, eh? No sonaba mal. A la tercera vez, obligó a sus ojos a permanecer abiertos. Lo primero que vio fue a una criatura peluda de nariz y manos rosadas que lo miraba con infinita ternura. Parecía agotada.

-Bienvenido al clan, Remy. -sonrió otro de esos seres. Sonriente y emocionado.

No recordaba nada; sin embargo, se sentía bien siento una rata. Muy bien.

* * *

_**¡Muy bien, eso ha sido por esta vez! Espero les haya gustado. Es algo que se me ocurrió tras ver por primera vez Ratatouille.**_

_**Cucho, si leíste esto, ¡espero lo hayas disfrutado! Te haré un lemon de la parejita muy pronto ;D **_

_**Si te gustó deja rw; si no te gustó, deja rw.  
**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


End file.
